veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
The Heart of the Claw
Scarlett must get into Hector's Throne Room aboard The Claw. Getting the Quest As soon as Scarlett completes The Pathway to the Claw, following a brief cut scene, she will awaken in The Claw's brig and receive this quest as well as The Belly of the Beast quest to escape the brig. Those two run in parallel for a time. This quest is mandatory; Scarlett must complete it as part of her primary mission. Prerequisites * Scarlett must complete The Pathway to the Claw quest. The Quest After following The Pathway to the Claw, Scarlett will unavoidably find herself locked in a cell in the brig of The Claw without any of her possessions and with no Mental Energy for spell casting. (It's best she not dwell on how she got out of her armor and back into her casual clothes.) She wanted aboard The Claw, and she is. She needs to get out of the cell, escape from the brig, then get into Hector's Throne Room on The Claw, where he is personally interrogating Sophistos. Fulfilling the Quest The first step is to get out of the locked cell, which is The Belly of the Beast quest. Scarlett should light up the cell with the torch in the back. In the alcove near the front of the cell, she will find a skeleton and can pick up one of its bones as a improvised weapon (select it on the inventory page.) Scarlett can now speak with the Persian Mercenary guarding her, lure him into the cell with a bogus story of a water leak, bash him with the bone, search his body for the key to cell and leave (it's also a good idea to pick up his weapon, since the bone doesn't do much damage, and there are more guards to fight ahead.) Once out of the cell and into the Torture room, Scarlett will find a prisoner (part of the Captured Citizen quest.) He will tell her that Sophistos has been taken to Hector's Throne Room on The Claw, kicking off this quest. (Note: as counterintuitive as it may seem, at this point Scarlett could optionally return to her cell and take a rest to recover her Mental Energy so she can cast necromantic spells during the events that will follow now.) Leaving the Torture Room, Scarlett should go to the Treasure Room, where she will find all her former possessions stored in a chest. (Deal with Persian Mercenaries along the way.) Recovering her possessions complete The Belly of the Beast quest. She will find that the Throne Room is protected by a stout door she can't break down; she needs to learn the password to get through. (The password is "Eternity", but you can't make use of it until Scarlett ha learned it.) Now that she has the Moonblade, she can go to the room on the opposite side of the ship where she will find four Lectors doing some homework at their desks. The sickle key to the door to the Mid-Deck is in a pottery jar behind the Lectors. Go to the "sickle door" to exit The Claw's hold and take the door to the Mid-Deck. The stairs here lead up to the Upper Deck, which she should leave till later when she has received the Rogue Games quest. (Click on map to enlarge.) Out on the Mid-Deck, Scarlett will discover several Persian Mercenaries on patrol, and spot a grappling hook on the gunwale. Scarlett should use the rope on the grappling hook to go down, where she will find a gondolier, Drago standing in his gondola. He's willing to help Scarlett get the password to the Throne Room door if she is willing to collect some packages of medicine from the upper deck, the Rogue Games quest. Scarlett should agree (see Rogue Games for details on package locations.) After Scarlett has again demonstrated her worth, Drago will take her to see Prince Veridor, who can either be flattered or forced to reveal the password. Drago will then return Scarlett to The Claw, where she can now climb back to the Mid-Deck, go below deck again, go to the Throne Room door, and provide the password and enter. A cut scene will play revealing that Sophistos is indeed there, and Scarlett we'll get her big confrontation with the immortal Hector. Entering the Throne Room completes this quest. A major boss fight with Hector then ensues. You can't do any damage to him at all at first, no matter what you do. First, go to the back of the room and destroy the urn. This will make Hector angry and he will start to aggresively attack you. Lure him to the two big pillars in the center of the structure. As soon as Hector swings his weapon, roll out of the way so that he will hit the pillar. Do this two times on each pillar and the ceiling will fall, killing Hector and taking you to the second part of the boss fight against Hector's spirit. Start off by avoiding his swings and going after his weak right leg. Hit it enough times and he will falll over, leaving his back open for more strikes. Keep up this process until he falls over on his stomach, crawling towards you trying to attack you with his jaws. If you're agile enough, you can move in and out, slicing a little at a time, until you defeat him. Reward Add ' ' points to Scarlett's Experience. No change to Reputation. Assuming Scarlett defeats Hector, she will find his Ring of Loyalty floating in the canal after she gets ashore. This also completes Chapter 2 of Venetica. Related Quests * The Belly of the Beast - Scarlett must escape from the brig and recover her equipment. * Rogue Games - Collect some medicine from The Claw's upper deck for Drago. * Captured Citizen - Rescue Eliana's husband from the Persian Mercenaries.